


Records from the Jurassic World Reclamation Project

by UmberTemporis



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park: The Game (Telltale Video Game), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Dinosaurs, Gen, OC’S - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmberTemporis/pseuds/UmberTemporis
Summary: The Jurassic World Reclamation Project is an initiative by the Hammond Foundation to ensure the survival of the various species of dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and mosasaur cloned by the InGen Corporation and Masrani Global on the island of Isla Nublar following the collapse of the island’s infrastructure due to the events and fallout of the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. As these animals constitute endangered species (indeed they are the only ones of their kind still living), we wish to protect them by relocating the existing species to the various islands of the Muertes Archipelago. This would be followed by the introduction of new animals in order to build up these new ecosystems to a self-sustaining level, at which point the Hammond Foundation will cease production of new specimens and continue to manage and care for the islands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Project Summary  
The Jurassic World Reclamation Project is an initiative by the Hammond Foundation to ensure the survival of the various species of dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and mosasaur cloned by the InGen Corporation and Masrani Global on the island of Isla Nublar following the collapse of the island’s infrastructure due to the events and fallout of the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. As these animals constitute endangered species (indeed they are the only ones of their kind still living), we wish to protect them by relocating the existing species to the various islands of the Muertes Archipelago. This would be followed by the introduction of new animals in order to build up these new ecosystems to a self-sustaining level, at which point the Hammond Foundation will cease production of new specimens and continue to manage and care for the islands.

Log Date: May 8th, 2017  
Log Author: Priyanka Khatri, Project Manager  
Well, it finally happened. The Foundation got permission from Congress and the Costa Rican government to begin the Jurassic World Reclamation Project. I was beginning to think it would never happen. After all, we are only just over a year removed from the Jurassic World Incident. But soon, and with government funding and permission, we can begin relocating the dinosaurs to their new homes. We will, of course, have to establish a base of operations first. I believe that the visitor’s center in Sector 3 could do nicely, though of course it will need to be fortified. And we will need to conduct a full survey of the island to determine which animals are still alive, and how they are fairing in Nublar’s new ecosystem. And then there’s the team. I was assured by Director Hawking that former park manager Claire Dearing, as well as several other Jurassic World employees, have expressed interest in joining the project. Certainly, having someone with such a deep knowledge of the park’s infrastructure will be helpful. With any luck we will be able to begin Phase 1 by the fall.

Log Date: July 12th, 2017  
Log Author: Priyanka Khatri, Project Manager  
It would seem things are moving along faster than even I anticipated. A base of operations has already been established on Isla Nublar using what is left of Jurassic World’s control center and visitor center. Hiroshi has assured me that construction of the electrified barriers is also coming along nicely. At this rate, the full survey of the island should be underway in less than a month. Though it hasn’t been without a roadblock or two. While our initial surveys determined the middle of Sector 3 to be the region with the lowest density of big predators, the area seems to come close to the edge of the territory that the Tyrannosaurus (specimen TR-7-01, nicknamed Roberta by the staff) has established. Thankfully, she has not seemed to mind our team’s presence thus far, but the crew have reported several sightings of her far closer to them than they would like. The barriers will need to be reinforced further. The team also reported that somehow, almost a year and a half later, the Mosasaurus (specimen MO-1-01) is still alive, though we are not certain how. Soon, I will leave San Diego for Isla Nublar. I am looking forward to it immensely


	2. Initial Island Surveys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Records regarding the initial surveys of Isla Nublar

Email from Dr. Reynold Galloway, CRO, to Benjamin Hawking, Project Director  
Subject: Initial Nublar Survey

Director Hawking,  
I am happy to inform you that the initial survey of Southern Isla Nublar has been completed, and the survey of the northern half will begin soon. However, it is not all good news. While most of the island’s species are still alive, several species, including the Metriacanthosaurus, Teratophoenus, and Segisaurus, have fallen back into extinction, and many of the species still living are not faring well in the new ecosystem. The original batch of animals cloned by InGen for Jurassic Park seemed to consist primarily of herbivores and small to medium sized carnivores, with the Tyrannosaurus being the only truly big predator on the island. Jurassic World, however, contained many large predators, far too many to be supported by the herbivores of the island and far too many for the size of their living space. Many will need to be relocated, and I will provide more details in the official report. I would recommend allowing the Tyrannosaurus to continue to live on Isla Nublar, however. She’s been here for twenty-eight years. I believe it would be a greater risk for us and unnecessary stress on her to try to move her.  
Regards,  
Dr. Reynold Galloway, Chief Research Officer

——————————————————————— 

  
Email from Rose Leclerc, Chief Surveyor to Dr. Reynold Galloway, CRO  
Subject: Nublar North  
Dr. Galloway,  
I have concerning news from the northern survey. While exploring the territory of the original park, we discovered two previously unknown quarantine pens. The first one was near the coast on the northwest of the island, and its conditions were similar to those of the Velociraptor pens. It was old, and thankfully there was no sign of the raptors, but I think we should still be open to the idea that there are more of them on Nublar than we thought. But that’s not the least of it. To the northeast of that site there was another larger pen with a research lab. We determined that the lab was run by Dr. Laura Sorkin, who died during the 1993 incident, but we have no idea what was kept in the pen. The conditions are possibly consistent with a dilo pen, but they had a proper paddock in the original park and there’s no record of InGen ever quarantining a pack of them. It seems InGen was as secretive then as they always were. We’ll keep looking into it. On a side note, I think this lab could serve as a useful field base. I’ll talk to Mr. Masuda about converting it.  
Sincerely,  
Rose Leclerc, Chief Surveyor  
P.S.  
I’ll send you a full report of our findings to present to Director Hawkings. In short, the animals in the north are not doing much better than those in the south.

——————————————————————-

Email to All Project Staff, From Benjamin Hawkings, Project Director  
Subject: Progress and Facilities on Isla Sorna  
Dear valued team,  
I am thrilled with the progress we have made here on Isla Nublar. I know it may be disheartening to see the state these animals are in, but just remember that when we are through they will be thriving. Using data collected from the initial surveys, we are now in the process of determining where to relocate each species and in what numbers.  
I am also pleased to inform you all that construction on our Isla Sorna, Isla Muertes, and Isla Matanceros are currently underway, to be followed by construction on Isla Tacano and Isla Pena. This is a major step for us, and I couldn’t be prouder of the work you all have done.  
A reminder though, that until further notice the facilities on Isla Sorna are off limits to all project staff without proper clearance. As InGen let the animals largely roam free on Isla Sorna, we do not have a full knowledge of what remains there. It is believed that Masrani Global recaptured all Site B specimens back before the park opened, but until we know for sure we have decided to permit only the completely essential staff to those facilities. I appreciate your understanding, and we will strive to be as transparent as possible.  
Best Regards,  
Benjamin Hawkings, Project Director

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d try my hand at a fanfic :). Let me know what you think :)


End file.
